Dumped
by danisliterallynotonfire
Summary: Prompt: Phil gets dumped by PJ and gets upset and drunk. Dan tries to comfort him. Phan.


"Wh-what?" I stuttered, staring up at PJ. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Phil... I just don't think it's gonna work out."

"But... why?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

"Please don't be mad, but... me and Chris sort of have a... a thing."

"Oh..." I muttered, looking down at the floor, blinking back tears.

"I'm really sorry." PJ said again, putting a hand on my shoulder in an attempt at comforting me. I pushed his hand away.

"What, sorry that you've been seeing Chris for god knows how long behind my back, yet _you're_ still the one breaking up with _me_? This must be so hard for you, PJ." I stood up angrily and turned to the door.

PJ grabbed my arm. "Phil... can't we at least stay friends?"

I glared at him for a second before wrenching my arm out of his grip and storming out of his house, slamming the front door behind me. I stood at the end of his front path for a few moments in the cold evening, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I ran most of the way home, getting strange looks from the people I passed, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home.

I opened the door of our apartment with such force it ricocheted off the opposite wall, and kicked it shut. Dan was still out, and probably would be for another few hours. I wrenched open the cupboard we kept the alcohol in and, blinking out tears, I spotted an unopened bottle of vodka. I hated the taste, but right now I couldn't care less. I opened the bottle and took a swig, screwing my face up at the bitter taste. I flopped down on the sofa, still crying, taking another gulp and burying my face in one of the cushions, shoulders shaking with sobs. My fists clenched at the thought of Chris and PJ together... behind my back. I wondered how long, out of the eight months I had been with PJ, they'd been seeing each other without me knowing. I could just see it now, PJ telling him _'you can't tell Phil about this.'_, Chris agreeing and reassuring him, _'he won't find out, he's too stupid to suspect anything.' _I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed, only succeeding in making the scene in my head more vivid.

When I looked up again, it was fully dark out. I caught sight of myself in the window, my figure illuminated by the light in the flat. My eyes were red from crying, my hair was sticking up all over the place and my face was still wet with tears. I looked away, picking up the bottle from the floor and taking a swig. I heard a key turning in the door and Dan entering the flat a few seconds later. I craned my neck round to see him in the door of the living room. His face fell when he saw me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to me. I looked up at him, tears still pouring down my face.

"PJ... Chris and PJ..." I mumbled.

Dan crouched down so his face was level with mine. "What?"

"They've been fucking behind my back!" I cried out, relapsing back into sobs. Dan sat down on the sofa and put an arm around me.

"Oh..."

"And _he_ broke up with _me_. He left me, even though he's the one that cheated on me... that's not fair... it's meant to be the other way round." I trailed off.

"Oh god... that's terrible." Dan said, looking at me, and I could see it, he was pitying me. I raised the bottle to my lips but Dan grabbed my wrist. "I think you've had enough." he said firmly.

"No..." I whined, looking at him pleadingly.

"Is this... is this the stuff I got yesterday?" Dan asked as he took the bottle out of my shaking hand. "Fuck, you are _not_ having any more, Phil." he stood up and looked sternly at me.

"B-But Dan..." I mumbled, struggling into a standing position as well, using the arm of the sofa for support and snatching at the bottle. Dan walked round into the kitchen and poured what was left in the bottle down the sink, pointedly setting the bottle down on the draining board and turning round to face me. "You need some sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him, leaning heavily on the kitchen counter. He didn't show any reaction, just stared disapprovingly at me. I looked back for a moment, before breaking down in tears, losing my balance and sliding down the cupboard into a sitting position on the floor. "I'm so pathetic." I mumbled, covering my face with my hands. Dan knelt down next to me and put an arm across my shoulders.

"You're not." he said quietly, but I knew he didn't mean it. Of course he thought I was pathetic. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"_You_ don't act like this when you break up with someone."

"People have different ways of dealing with thi-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. After a moment he kissed me back, but not for long. He pushed me away after a few seconds. I made a displeased noise and tried to kiss him again, but he stopped me. "Phil, you're drunk." he stated plainly.

"Please..." I whispered, our noses almost touching.

"You'd only regret it tomorrow."

"I wouldn't, I swear... I really like you, Dan."

"That's the Smirnoff talking."

"No! I do... I have for ages... I wouldn't regret it..."

A slight smile flickered across Dan's lips for a moment, and we looked at each other for a little while, our breath warm against the other's face.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Get some rest." Dan whispered, standing up and holding out a hand to help me up. I accepted it and he guided me to my room, where I collapsed under the covers. He pulled the covers over me, kissed the top of my head and left, turning off the light on the way out.


End file.
